


My Heart Belongs To you

by damngoodbabysitter



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 1987 Ducktales, 2017 Ducktales, Cute, Fenton loves Scrooge very much, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Ship It, In Love, Kisses, M/M, McCrack - Freeform, Scrooge loves Fenton too he’s just not as obvious, Sick Character, Sick Scrooge McDuck, Three people ship this lol, caring Fenton, sick Scrooge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damngoodbabysitter/pseuds/damngoodbabysitter
Summary: Fenton loyally takes care of his sick boyfriend, no matter how grumpy or resistant said boyfriend may be. Who said love is perfect? (Scrooge McDuck/Fenton Crackshell pairing.)
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell & Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Scrooge McDuck, Fenton Crackshell/Scrooge McDuck, McCrack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	My Heart Belongs To you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm new to the Ducktales fandom, and brand new to this pairing lol but I've fallen in love with these two and they won't leave my mind! Hope you enjoy this story :) 
> 
> Based on this prompt:  
> Please stop wasting what's left of your voice on complaints about soup you can't even taste

Fenton slowly stirred the pot of homemade soup. It was his M'ma's recipe, she'd always made it for him as a young duck when he got sick. The memory brought a smile to the handsome duck's face. 

His pleasant expression shadowed with worry when the sound of coughing drifted down from upstairs. 

Scrooge was sick. Sick enough that even his stubborn pride could not keep him from bed rest. 

The old miser was moody on the best of days, but he could be downright volatile when he was under the weather.

Fenton did his best not to take it personally. He knew his boyfriend hated feeling weak or useless and he absolutely despised anyone making a fuss over him. Dating someone so doggone independent and stubborn could be a real headache sometimes. 

But Fenton took it all in stride, with the patience of a saint. In the past few days he'd been cursed at, had various objects thrown at him (including an encyclopedia that was bigger than his head), medicine spit all over him, and once very nearly got punched in the beak for tucking the love of his life in. 

The younger duck knew most of Duckberg thought the scientist was high on fruit loops for dating Scrooge McDuck. But he was never one to take the easy road. It wasn't the perfect relationship but it made him happy, and that's all he wanted. 

The boys were away at camp, and Mrs. Beakly and Webbie were sent away to a spa resort by Fenton himself. And on his dime too, because he wasn't about to have his head literally bit off by his boyfriend. The housekeeper deserved a break, and Fenton could certainly handle things on his own! 

If you didn't count the floating apparition that was Duckworth, Scrooge's beloved butler. Fenton still didn't understand what that was about and he wasn't sure he wanted to. 

But it was just Fenton and Scrooge, the mansion all to themselves! It was a shame it couldn't be more romantic, with his beloved so ill. Fenton didn't care though, he was doting on and nursing the old Pekin duck back to health. No matter how much he got yelled at.

Fenton carried a tray upstairs with a bowl of soup, crackers, and a glass of water. He'd even gathered some flowers from the garden to put in a vase.

He pushed Scrooge's door open with his hip and waddled quietly inside in case his love was sleeping. Which to his horror wasn't the case.

Scrooge was on the floor, his feet tangled up in a sheet that had fell with him. He looked somewhat sheepish as he tried to push himself up without much luck. 

"Scroogey what happened?!" exclaimed the brown duck, who rushed to set down the tray so he could assist his boyfriend. 

Scrooge gave Fenton a nasty glare as the younger duck gently untangled him from the sheet and helped him stand. 

"Ah had tae use ta bathroom, Fenty. M' not n' invalid!" 

Fenton raised an eyebrow but chose not to reply. He pulled Scrooge a little closer to his side and briefly nuzzled his face whiskers. He was glad his beloved was safe. 

"Do you still need to go?" he asked softly.

Scrooge nodded, turning his face to cough into his shoulder. Fenton frowned, he didn't like the sound of that cough one bit! The old duck should honestly be in a hospital but he was too thick headed. And cheap.

After he helped him to the bathroom (Scrooge growled at him to wait outside the door), he settled his boyfriend back into bed. He spent a minute adjusting the blankets and fluffing the pillows behind his back. 

"Quit yer fussin', Fenty!" snapped Scrooge. 

Fenton carefully placed the tray on the old miser's lap and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of his beak. The tension in Scrooge's face softened a bit at the kiss. 

It was Fenton's secret weapon that he used for good (mostly). His boyfriend loved kissing, and sometimes a good make out session could melt the grumpy old miser like butter. 

"I made you M'ma's famous soup, Scroogey! Eat it while it's hot! Want me to spoon feed you, my love?" 

Scrooge shot Fenton a look that would've scared a grizzly bear (and must have in the past according to his stories!). He snatched the offered spoon from Fenton's hand and took his first mouthful of the soup. 

Fenton looked at his boyfriend expectantly as he chewed. "Weeeeell?" 

Scrooge narrowed his eyes. 

"M' blasted tongue's burnin' off!" Scrooge exclaimed with a wave of the spoon, but he ate another spoonful. 

Fenton gave his boyfriend a knowing smile. Half the bowl was gone already, and the old duck wouldn't keep eating something he didn't like. 

"An' it s'too chunky!" 

Scrooge dropped his spoon and started coughing so hard Fenton thought for sure he'd lose a lung in the process. 

"My darling, please stop wasting what's left of your voice on complaints about soup you can't even taste!" 

Scrooge gave him a hard look but accepted the glass of water that was offered. After he finished eating, Fenton gave his love some clean pajamas to change into. 

Fenton had bought these for him last Christmas. Green, matching pajamas covered in money symbols. Scrooge looked adorable in them. 

He shoved a thermometer in the old duck's mouth before he could protest. Scrooge crossed his arms and sulked, making it not so hard to see where his nephews got it from. 

Fenton pulled the device out when it beeped, frowning at the reading. It was still too high for his liking. 

Then came the hardest part- giving Scrooge his medicine. As suspected, the old duck was hiding under his blankets when Fenton returned with the bottle of cough syrup.

"Oh Scroogey please!" pleaded Fenton, "Just a spoonful! Your cough is getting worse and this will help! Please my love!" 

"Leaping lochness! Yer tryin' ta kill me!" cried the mound of blankets. 

Fenton sighed heavily. Forget the richest, he was obviously dating the most dramatic duck in Duckberg! 

Well if Scrooge wanted to act like a child, he would treat him like one! Fenton pulled back the blankets and wrestled his boyfriend into his lap. Had Scrooge been feeling up to his usual feisty self, Fenton wouldn't have dared manhandle him lest he get a concussion or worse. 

But Scrooge was weak from his illness, and Fenton had an advantage over him in size. The younger duck was able to get a strong hold on him after some struggling and cursing, and a rather painful jab to Fenton's ribs. 

"Curse me kilts! Ah'll end ya! Bet on me bagpipes-meh!" 

Fenton took the opportunity to cram the spoonful of syrup in his boyfriend's beak and clamp it shut until he swallowed. The younger duck wasn't getting spit on again today!

Minutes passed but he finally let go when he heard his boyfriend swallow and felt him relax slightly. 

"Scroogey I'm sorry! I had to!"

The old miser crossed his arms and turned away his boyfriend who was shooting him his saddest puppy dog eyes. 

"How about I put a movie on for us, huh? We can cuddle Scroogey!" 

His boyfriend was still pouting, refusing to look at him. He chose to glare at the ceiling instead. 

"Scroogeeeey!" 

Fenton sighed again when there was no response. He was tired and the love of his life was not making this easy. There was only one option left.

Fenton undid his tie and tossed it on the nightstand. He scooted close to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. Butter melting time. 

"Git offa me ya deadbeat." huffed Scrooge, with no real heat behind his words. 

Fenton took this as his cue to start things, pressing his first kiss to the side of his beak and slowly trailing kisses over to his whiskers. He took a moment to nuzzle their softness. 

Scrooge smelled like cinnamon and old books, and Fenton could never get enough of it. He would borrow (steal) his boyfriend's clothes sometimes just so he could be surrounded by his scent. 

"You smell so good my love." 

"Ah knoo wut yer doin', Fenty." 

"Mm?" Fenton hummed innocently, kissing down his boyfriend's neck. 

"M' not dum ya rascal-" Scrooge was cut off by Fenton kissing his mouth, slow and deep. The old duck closed his eyes and melted into the kiss, just like Fenton knew he would. 

They made out lazily for awhile, until Scrooge started coughing. Fenton pulled away despite his boyfriend's protests.

"You need to rest handsome." 

"Ya start 'd it." Scrooge grumbled, but he was sleepy and kiss drunk, sinking back into the pillows. 

Fenton leaned forward, pulling a blanket up to Scrooge's shoulders. He pressed one more kiss to his beloved's cheek. 

"I love you Scroogey." 

Scrooge mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that my love?" 

"Ah love ya too."

Fenton smiled and went to change into his own pajamas. 

Later they were snuggled up under the blankets, the older duck sprawled across his boyfriend with his head resting on his chest. Fenton stroked his whiskers and rubbed his back. Singing in the Rain played on the TV as their breathing evened out and they fell asleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> It would mean so much to me if you could leave a comment or kudos! Thank you!


End file.
